


下弦の月

by xizhouqu



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xizhouqu/pseuds/xizhouqu
Summary: ※磨磨宝贝生日快乐！！新的一岁里身体健康，万事如意，窜到一米六！！！※预警：花降楼au，吉原paro，he保证，极度ooc，文笔差，逻辑死，可能存在不合理，目测有2~3辆车，大概有：和服女装play，洋服女装play，强制爱，dirty talk※哭哭啼啼富家豆×沦落风尘竹马天※纯属自娱自乐，请勿上升真人，不喜慎入！！！×3※专有名词小科普（《花降楼》设定）：禿：16岁以前的色子统称新造：16~18岁色子统称色子：小倌统称倾城：色子里的花魁





	1. Chapter 1

壹

高耸的围墙和护城河沉默的护卫着由金钱打造的牢笼，穿过门卫组成的人墙，黑色的铁块“轰隆”一响合上，小小少年打了个激灵，终于有了踏入吉原的实感。

下弦月在薄雾中若隐若现，灯火通明中，入目是绚烂的金与红。街道两旁站着露着香肩的游女，小贩高声的吆喝、色子揽客的尖嗓与醉酒人的调笑激荡在掩盖一切欲望、驳杂的夜色里。

本不是樱花绽放的季节，细看原是片片翩跹的衣角，无数倩影从身边掠过，宇野昌磨却无心观赏。在他的世界里，一切都蒙上了一层街边小食蒸腾的热气，印象中只留下牵着祖父时，手心里汗水的滑腻。

对跟着爷爷登楼的经过毫无记忆，也不知道祖父是何时与倾城初会的，当他回过神来，面前个头比他略高的半大少年已经站立有一会儿了。

“小少爷，请随我往这边走”，优雅又恭敬的仪态让人挑不出来错处，少年莲步微移，低垂着头露出一节纤细的后颈肤白胜雪，宇野昌磨目光刚触上，就窘得移开了。

一路无话，在屋里点上灯，两人跪坐在一起，少年忍不住偷偷打量着对面穿着樱花色棉质和服的人。虽然头发长长了许多，五官也略微长开了，但一股难言的熟悉还是涌上心头。

“天天……天天，是你吗？”

听到他满含期待与小心翼翼的声音，和服少年身体微不可查得抖了抖，他把头埋得更低了，“宇野少爷，您认错人了，我是跟随莲华大人见习的禿，与您今天第一次见面。”

“不可能！我绝对不会认错的，天天你、不认识我了吗？”

和服少年只感觉到一双热乎乎的小手握上了他的，细细的嗓音急得好像要哭出来，他暗自在心里叹了口气，不用抬头他都能猜到对方那双从小就可爱到犯规的狗狗眼，在一动不动的望着他。

“回少爷话，我叫琥珀，并不认识您所说的天天少爷，您不如问一问其他人吧”，温柔的嗓音带着变声期少年特有的沙哑，和服少年一字一顿的说着。

心头本以为愈合的伤口，却是再一次裂开了，露出鲜红的血肉。孩提时的交好又怎能作数呢？如果当时能预知再一次相见，会是色子与恩客这般难堪的局面，他怎么说也不会付出一丝真心。

家道中落，被抵入游廓的他，已经不是当年那个无忧无虑的小少爷了。当他因为仪态不够完美而被打手心，甚至连一碗白饭配酱菜都吃不上时，面前这人还在妈妈怀里撒娇吧。

“呜呜呜……”少年像是想起了什么伤心事，不顾风雅的扑在他身上哭了起来，“天天你不要我了吗？呜呜呜……你送我的琉璃珠我还一直留在身上呢……！”

宇野昌磨哭着掏出了衣领里的红绳，上面缀的不是什么珍贵的玉石也不是漂亮的金饰，而是一颗再普通不过的玻璃球。圆滚滚的小球被少年的体温捂得热热的，他不依不饶的挨到少年脸上。

和服少年像是被烫到了一样，怔愣着抬头看着他。

“你……别哭了……”过了许久，他犹豫的小声说着。

“呜呜呜哇……”回应他的是更响亮的哭声，甚至哭得要哽咽了。

“我说、你别哭了，我没有不要你……！”

内心升起一阵浓浓的无力感，和服少年无奈的揉了揉小小少年的头发，把他一丝不苟的发型全揉乱了。

明明已经分别三、四年了，这人怎么还是一点长进都没有。

他终于抬起头看向自己的小竹马：织金的外衣，衣襟上绣着家纹，衣袖上是深绿或浅绿的竹叶，光影斑驳似乎能随风而动。雪白的丝绸里衣裹着粉雕玉琢的胖娃娃，尖尖的下巴上沾满了泪滴，小脸儿因为哭泣红彤彤的。

听到他说的话，哭声戛然而止，两人维持着拥抱与被拥抱的姿势对视了起来。这时，急促的脚步声传来，和式的纸门被打开了，“刚刚的哭声怎么回事？琥珀你有照顾好宇野小少爷吗？”

原来是楼里的助手鹰村，这个人如其名的男人对禿总是非常的严格，包括天天在内的少年都有些怕他。

“无事，我跟琥珀在开玩笑而已。”

小小少年也不管自己满脸泪痕的样子是否有说服力，立刻端坐起来，不动声色的挡去男人探究的目光。鹰村打量了两人一眼，一言不发的走了。

他人的到来一下子打破了屋里沉闷的气氛，天天心里蓦地一暖，刚刚被玻璃球接触过的那块皮肤又隐隐发烫了。不再绷着脸，他依赖一样软软靠在了昌磨身上，随即轻轻的叹了口气。

“怎么会到这种地方来？”

“是爷爷带我来的……”

“嗯……耽误你看美人真的很抱歉啊，哈哈”

“天天说什么话，我一直、一直都想要见你啊……”

“……你饿了吗？刚刚哭得这么夸张，简直跟小时候一模一样啊。”

“没事，我不饿”，宇野昌磨话音未落，肚子却是先咕咕叫了起来。

“噗”，和服少年忍不住笑了出来，这是他今天晚上以来，第一个发自内心的笑容，“给你买点心的钱还是有的，不用太担心。”说着他拿出纸笔写上了要买的东西，连同零钱一起放进了小篮子里。

今天运气很好，他从窗户往楼下一望，就看到了摆摊的小贩，用绳子把篮子钓着放了下去，不一会儿，他就把篮子和一个麻薯一起钓了上来。

把个头不小麻薯放在火盆的网上，少年担忧的声音传了过来，“天天想要买东西的话不能出去自己买吗？”

“可以是可以，但是机会很少，楼里的酒菜太贵了，我也买不起。好不容易再见面，这个麻薯就当我是请你的吧，还请宇野少爷以后多照顾我的生意呀。”

“天天说什么傻话，我以后一定会想办法把你从这里救出去的！”

“那我先谢谢你哟~”

少年注视着炉子，精致的眉眼被摇曳的炉火映衬得柔和了几分，低声的道谢像是情人间的呢喃，他嘴角噙着笑，脸颊上小小的梨涡竟是把小少爷看呆了。

“喏，发什么呆呢？”少年把掰了一半的麻薯沾上黄豆粉放在碟子里递给他，小少爷红着脸接了过去，小心翼翼的捧在手里，像是捧着什么宝贝。

“小贩每天都会来吗？如果碰到没人摆摊怎么办？”

“那就只能饿着呗，最近好像在长个子，感觉怎么也吃不饱，楼里面限制饮食，上次我去厨房偷吃的还被鹰村逮到了。”

可能是气氛太好，也许是分食麻薯和小时候的经历过于相似，博洋说起这些糟心事语气也是十分轻松。

“啊？那后来呢？”

“被罚了一天不能吃饭呀，还有刷澡堂之类的活，早知道会这样，怎么说也得把那条鱼吃完再去领罚……”

“……我以后会带多多的钱来布置宴席给天天吃的！”

“哈哈哈，小少爷有心了。”

“我不是在开玩笑……除了这些，天天每天还过得辛苦吗……？”少年一本正经的样子过于可爱，博洋听了不禁弯了弯眼睛，他好像很久没有这样开心过了。

“唔……要学的东西很多，我已经很久没睡过懒觉了，莲华大人有时候碰到难缠的客人心情不好，我和另一个禿只能跟着遭殃了……”

“再过几天满十六岁……差不多就要开始学怎么伺候男人了吧……”少年用满不在乎的语气说着，听得昌磨心里隐隐作痛，鼻子一酸，差点又哭出来。

“……不说这些扫兴的东西了，昌磨，让我靠一会儿，如果鹰村来了，就……”

被唤为琥珀的少年枕在另一个少年肩上，用手虚掩着嘴，优雅的打了个呵欠，话还没有说完就沉沉睡去。

宇野昌磨内心泛起了甜蜜，嘴角止不住的上扬。他使劲眨了眨眼睛，又轻轻扯了扯脸颊，直到微微的痛感传来，才无声的笑了。

在下弦月的指引下，他寻了数年的竹马，这一天，终于被他找到了，“不管你相不相信……我一定会救你出去的，天天。”


	2. Chapter 2

贰

第二天早上，金博洋是从小竹马大腿上爬起来的，鹰村对此大发雷霆，宇野小少爷却是乐呵呵的，即使腿麻的险些站不稳，依旧一副甘之如饴的样子。

“没关系的鹰村先生，这些都是我的要求，请你千万不要怪他。和天…琥珀在一起很安心，我下次登楼可以指名他吗？”

“当然可以……这是琥珀的荣幸。”高大的男人眼神示意身边的少年，琥珀心领神会的弯曲身子，温顺的作出万分恭敬的模样。

那一次意外的相会很快过去，接连着几天博洋都梦见了无忧无虑的童年，主角总是他自己，和那个有着圆圆眼睛的孩子。

这一天下午，三味线的曲声传来不久，少年就意外迎来了鹰村，“宇野少爷指名要你去陪他，快去准备一下。”

“是”，金博洋心情有些复杂，本以为那人只是少年心性，很快就会把他这种故人抛在脑后，但对方显然没有忘记自己说过的话。

这种脆弱而不对等的友情能延续到何时？那几句戏言一样的保证，他又能相信几分呢？

怀着重重心事，金博洋梳洗打扮好走向了鹰村跟他说得位置。因为是白天，楼里还没有几个人，小少年站在风雅的日式庭院里欣赏风景。他时不时拈起一粒石子向水面砸去，只是无一例外的“咚”得一声沉入水底。

“水漂不是这么打的”，宇野正独自懊恼着呢，一只纤细的手就扶上他的手腕，满心惊喜的回头一看，正是他朝思暮想的人儿。

和服少年弯下腰，从背后依靠在面前人身上，执着他的手腕，细细讲解起来：“打水漂要挑选这种薄且平的石子……”他一边说着一边做示范，掷出的石子在水面上接连点起数个涟漪。

宇野昌磨满脑子都是身后人柔柔的、带着沙哑的嗓音和他身上让他安心不已的冷香。那张形状娇好的唇一张一合，从少年的角度来说，他一回头就能亲上。不知道是不是他的错觉，天天比他上次见他时更好看了。

“小心！”突然，他被身后人紧紧护在怀里，一个猛烈的冲击让俩人险些双双摔到池塘里去。即使努力避开了，冰凉的酒液还是被泼到了身上，两人都没能幸免于难。

金博洋头痛的看着面前跪在地板上瑟瑟发抖的孩子，这位年幼的禿是他们这儿出了名的莽撞。他自己倒是没什么，只是不知道宇野是什么态度。毕竟是有钱人家的大少爷，碰到这种事情肯定要狠狠责罚下人吧。

“你这人怎么回事？走路不长眼睛的吗？你知不知道如果……”宇野掏出手帕一边给自己和天天擦着，一边大声斥责着这位禿。

随着少年的声音越来越愤怒，金博洋只觉得心里越发怅然。曾经的玩伴与他已是云泥之别，现在因为往日的情分尚且能这样温柔的待他，若是感情淡去，是不是有一天，他也会像地上这个泣不成声的孩子一样被他斥责呢？

他低着头，眼神晦暗不明，看着那人的手在自己衣物上擦拭。毕竟，光小少爷的一条手帕，就抵得上他的全身家当了！

再抬头时，琥珀依旧是以前那个自信张扬的“天天”，“小少爷，不要被别人坏了兴致，让琥珀带你去换一身衣物吧”，语气里带着不为人知的疏离，他精致如琉璃一样的笑容还是那样完美无瑕。

“呼，好吧，我听琥珀的”，小少爷主动牵上少年的手。

“你也别在这跪着了，去鹰村那请罚吧”，博洋语气淡淡的，他回过头，眼神里带着一丝怜悯。

回到自己的房间里，天天翻了翻柜子，找到了自己以前没有穿过的新衣服，又给自己准备了一套。和室里端坐的少年正好奇的四处打量着，看到他来眼睛立刻亮了起来。

“给小少爷准备了我以前的衣服，是之前没有穿过的，如果小少爷不嫌弃的话就先将就一下吧。”

“天天，没有其他人在的话，就像以前那样喊我昌磨吧”，少年接过衣服，撒娇一样看着他。

“这不合适，少爷。”

“哪有什么合适不合适的啊，我是客人，天天难道不应该听我的吗？还是说……你在怪我刚刚太凶了吗？”

“……没有的事，少…昌磨。”

金博洋背过身去咬着嘴唇，如同他猜测的那样，少年深深依赖着以前那个能给他安全感的自己。只是现在身陷囹圄的他，还能像以前一样获得他的欢心吗？

如果不喜欢的话……

轻轻解开束发的发带，黑瀑一样的青丝散落在肩头，他没有回头，却能猜测到那人正目不转睛地盯着他吧。和服的腰封被解开，褪去一层樱粉色的外套，雪白的里衣从肩头滑落。

即使是用这样的手段，他也要牢牢把握住这人的偏爱……

回想起刚被押进楼里的时候，楼主曾挑着他的下巴夸上一句“好颜色”。当时他是怎么做的来着？他狠狠瞪了那个男人一眼，只是没有想到，有朝一日他会感恩起这幅漂亮的皮囊。

在他背后，宇野昌磨紧张地盯着少年青涩的身体，生怕错过了任何一个细微的动作。当那里衬滑落在地上，露出少年纤细的腰身和初见圆润的臀部时，他觉得自己生病了。

心脏跳得快要蹦出来，浑身热得发烫，被泼上酒水的地方更是烧了起来，丝毫不见初秋的凉意。平时只用来尿尿的地方肿起来一大块，小少爷惊呆了。

“天、天天，你快把衣服穿上吧，别冻感冒了，我、我也该换衣服了。”他的声音哑得他自己都要认不出来了，听到他的声音，少年转过身来，面上带着似笑非笑的表情，在宇野看来有着说不出的……魅惑。

他从来没有想过，自己的小伙伴会有这样的一面。脑子里乱成一团，全是天天脱衣服的动作和最后的一笑，他急急忙忙换好自己的衣服，只觉得那个尿尿的地方好像有什么东西要出来了。

“我我我出去尿尿！”

金博洋愣得站在原地，不一会儿哑然失笑。

“还是小孩子呀……”

小少爷解决了自己的生理问题，又用冷水拍了拍脸蛋，才给自己红彤彤的脸降了温。只是他走得太急，花降楼里的房间看起来类似，他怎么都找不到回去的路了。

就在他又一次进错房间退回到走廊的时候，突然一只大手把他拉进了没有点灯的和室。一个男人的身躯粗鲁的把他牢牢压在几案上，一张酒气熏天的嘴凑了上来。

“小、小美人~你是新来的禿吗？怎么…嗝…没有见过你？”

“放肆！我是登楼的客人，你快把我放开！！”宇野昌磨急忙挣扎起来，可是他个子小小的，这人又重的要命，他怎么也挣脱不了，“我可是宇野家的小少爷，你赶紧松手！”

“你是宇野家的小少爷？我怎么不知道，宇野家的小少爷……嗝……是个禿啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”男人像是被自己的笑话给逗笑了，毫不掩饰的大笑起来，双手邪肆的揉着少年的胸部。

“我只知道你这两只手怕是要保不住了！”突然，房门被猛地打开，一个冰冷的声音传来，房间亮堂起来，压在小少爷身上的男人瞬间吓得酒醒了一半。

在他迟疑的时刻，小少爷一脚踹上男人的子孙根，疼得他“嗷呜”一声滚到几案下面去了。“天天！！”小少爷一下子扑到来人怀里，就差没八爪鱼一样扒在他身上了。

“没事了昌磨，我来救你了”，金博洋安抚的拍着少年的脊背，像是安慰一只受惊的小奶狗。实际上他自己也吓了一跳，他没想到几分钟不见就发生了这样的事情，好在这人胆子到底是小，给他们留下了反抗的机会。

他深吸几口气，平复自己又惊又怒的心情，有些怜爱的抱着怀里的少年。之前那些乱七八糟的念头，被这一出闹得烟消云散。

不论少年喜欢的是他这幅皮囊，还是单纯的雏鸟情结，有一点毋庸置疑——他不会允许任何人染指他分毫！

听到别的色子消息而匆匆赶来的鹰村命人带走了那个差劲的客人，又郑重的向少年道歉，沉声商量赔偿的事宜。宇野谢绝了金钱上的补偿，眼睛滴溜溜转了转，像是拿住了什么好主意。

“我的要求很简单，只要我每次登楼，无论琥珀被谁指名了，都能让他过来陪我就可以了。”

听到少年的话，鹰村松了口气，琥珀再貌美现在说到底只是一个侍奉莲华的禿，基本上不会有什么人指名他。就算两年以后，成为了抢手的色子哪怕是倾城，这小少爷也该玩腻了吧。

金博洋听到少年的话心里有些高兴，昌磨是真的把他放在了心上，不知道是不是他的错觉，他总觉得怀里的孩子在他胸口上吃豆腐似的蹭了蹭。

时间过得飞快，两年间，少年的祖父不知亲睐了多少个色子，小少爷却是始终宠爱着名为琥珀的少年，从禿到新造，他的喜爱未曾改变。一开始借着祖父的名义，后来却是他自己独自登楼了。

宇野登楼时总是大手笔地买高级和服以及发簪送给琥珀，另外还常常请酒楼设下奢华宴席，让琥珀能大块朵硕。他有时会大方地赏小费给席间的艺伎与助手们，偶尔还打赏全花降楼的人。

几乎全花街的人都知道宇野家的小少爷迷恋名为琥珀的新造，不少人因此对他另眼相看，少年在楼里的日子也好过了不少。

眼看还有一个月就要到琥珀成年的日子了，大家都在猜测这位愈年长愈美得惊人的新造，初夜是否会拍给那位一掷千金的小少爷，亦或者是否会有黑马杀出横刀夺爱，还有人在猜测他能否一举夺下倾城的称号……


	3. Chapter 3

叁

今天是拍卖琥珀初夜的日子，一大早他就被几个下人围住净身，又前去挑选适合他的和服。花里胡哨的高级和服美得晃眼，青年心不在焉的一一看过，最终在一套红色的和服前停下了脚步……

晴朗的夜空里，下弦月悬挂在半空。被朱红和橙黄色包围的正房里，青年在静静等候。

以赤色为底的和服上梅花、菊花、樱花散落其间，白色的牡丹花作为背景，华丽的金线勾勒出秀丽逼真的花型。

长长的振袖口、下摆过渡到浓郁的血色，点缀着缤纷的花瓣，金色与银色相间的腰封上同样绣着繁复的花朵。

乌黑的头发做成了华贵的发型，插着精致的金簪，上头是以红色珊瑚制成的花朵，一只蝴蝶围绕在花上，是一支垂吊式的金簪。

青年明艳得像一块最上品的血珀，轻轻扇动衣袖仿佛能带起一场纷纷扬扬的樱花雨。只是，他蹙着眉神色并不轻松，手心里紧紧攥着一块金黄色的吊坠，留下一道淡红色的指痕。

这是宇野前一阵子送给他的，当时少年挠着后脑勺说，光他拿了他的“定情信物”不妥，这块质地上乘的金珀，他一看就想到了他，说什么也要他收下。

时间最能检验人心，这么久以来博洋并非看不懂宇野的心意，只是他努力维持着青梅竹马的距离，不让自己陷入这段被动而危险的恋情。像是走钢丝一样危危可及，不出所料的话，这个勉强维持的平衡，要在今夜被打乱了。

朱红色的纸门被人打开了，门外人像是生怕惊扰美人一样，轻轻走了进来。“天天……”宇野家的小少爷难得穿了一件深蓝色的和服，把年轻的脸庞衬得成熟了几分。

年纪太小而缺少经验的他，本不是花降楼为色子挑选初夜对象的最佳人选，只是没有哪一个竞争对手能敌得过他冤大头式的竞价。

见到天天的一霎那，宇野昌磨屏住了呼吸，他一直知道自己的心上人很美，却不知他能美得如此惊心动魄，恐怕今夜竞拍者所出的所有渡夜费加起来，都买不来那一分。

唇上抹了上好的胭脂，穿着红色和服的青年宛如着了一身嫁衣，引得所有人心向往之，又美得不真实，让人担心他是否会随时乘风而去。顺从自己的心意，他握住了那双修长，却有着男子骨骼的手。

“让天天等急了……”小少爷嘴巴虚张了几下，想像调情高手那样说些讨美人欢心的话，却笨拙的咬了舌头。月色太美，气氛太好，此时此刻好像说什么都不合时宜。

脸颊红得发烫，小少爷觉得自己手脚搁哪都不自在，神情紧张的比端坐的美人还夸张。“我、我给你带了麻薯”，不经意间碰到了袖子，他立刻献宝一样掏出了烤的香喷喷的食物。

博洋看着一脸紧张的少年抿唇笑弯了眼，“记得两年前，在同样一个下弦月夜，我们就是这样分食一个麻薯的。”

“怎么，小少爷把人情记得这么清楚，在等着和我两清吗？”

“哪有！我跟天天一辈子都不要算清才好呢！”少年差点没跳起来，急忙把手里的食物藏到背后，生怕青年下一句就要说：“我们俩完了。”

“一辈子……”

“小少爷真的知道，这三个字的分量，有多重吗？”青年突然敛去了笑容，眼神幽深得像一口古井，他面无表情地凝视着面前人。

“天天…为什么这样问？我…我们以前不是说好过，要一辈子在一起的吗？”小少爷声音颤抖着，表情变得不安，面前的心上人陌生的让他害怕。

熟悉的竹马问出了他理解范围之外的东西，在他的世界里，两个互相喜欢的人，就应该一辈子在一起，就像是童话里的公主嫁给王子后总能过上幸福的生活。

他敏感的察觉到有一些东西似乎变得不一样了，只是他仍然固执地坚持着小时候的诺言。

“罢了，只是一个十六岁的孩子呀，我在跟你说什么呢……”青年垂下头去，喃喃自语，头上的珠钗也随之在烛火间摇动。再抬头时依旧是那美得令人窒息的笑容，“接下来的事情就请小少爷交给我吧……”

宇野昌磨呆呆的点了点头，被青年妩媚的笑容勾得失了魂，连一句“不是小孩子”的抗议都没来得及说出口。

青年抬起玉臂缓缓取下了头上的金簪，乌云一样的青丝流水一样滑下，轻轻拍打在少年的脸颊上，在空气中留下残香。

一点朱唇接近少年的唇瓣，气吐幽兰间，少年就被夺去了呼吸。柔若无骨的身子欺身而上，两人一同倒在榻榻米上铺的褥子上。

触电般的酥麻从两人唇舌交接处传来，纯情的少年下身立刻起了反应。感受到腰腹间的硬物，博洋掩唇一笑，把身下人看得直了眼，“不要傻愣着，帮我脱衣服呀，小少爷……”

他握住对方的手放在自己和服的腰封上，紧接着斯条慢理的扒起了对方的衣服。不一会儿，脸蛋通红的小少爷就被扒得连内裤都不剩了，身上人除了发型微乱，却是一点也不像要被上的人。

天天端详着手中硕大的性器有一瞬间的气息不稳，他没有想到少年还有这样的资本。虽然理论知识丰富，他实际上也是实打实的第一次。即使心中有些慌乱，他的面上却是丝毫不显。

就在对方被他看得脸红得要滴出血时，他伏下身子，含住了那个大的惊人的地方。性器脉搏着又胀大了几分，湿热的口腔带来的，令人头皮发麻的快感从柱身处传到神经中枢。

“天天……别这样，脏……”嘴上状似害羞的说着，只有宇野昌磨自己知道，他花了多大的意志力才没有在那张小嘴里横冲直撞起来。

最肮脏的地方，被恋人张着嘴低眉顺目的含着，给人以莫大的征服感，即便是纯良如他也有些控制不住自己突然活跃起来的想象力：

他想要就这样揪着青年那头漂亮的黑发，按着他的头颅，把自己丑陋的性器狠狠抵入到喉咙深处，看他仰着头，被动的承受着，那张大到合不拢的小嘴流出丝丝涎水。因为被欺负得狠了，连眼尾和鼻头都泛起漂亮的绯色……

但是想象终究是想象，现实中的他却是怂的连动都不敢动一下，生怕惹了自己的恋人不快。好在青年也无暇顾及身下人在想些什么，他卖力地舔舐着柱身，舌尖时不时扫过顶端的小孔，仔细地打着圈。

“唔……唔……不要了……天天、不要了……快停下……”博洋刚那样做，小少爷就受不了的浑身颤抖起来，发出细碎的呻吟，让人分不清到底是谁在被狠狠疼爱。

青年双手照顾着两边的子孙袋，有技巧的揉捏起来，不能吞入喉中的肉棒也时轻时重的撸动着。咽喉更是做着吞咽的动作，不断的用上颚摩擦胀大到青筋暴起的龟头。

“哈啊……别、快停下！要出来了……！”小少爷哪里抵得住青年的火力全开，不消片刻就射了出来。喷薄而出的精液射了好几股，青年也不躲避，全部用嘴接了去。

“快、快吐出来！”就在宇野昌磨急急忙忙翻找着手帕时，身上人已经把精液全部咽了下去。残留在唇角的白浊，也被猩红色的小舌一点点卷入口中。

眼波流转间，是那样的妖冶，那样的性感，让少年险些以为自己碰到了食人精气为生的妖精。

“你怎么全部吞下去了啊天天！”昌磨急得像是要哭出来，青年愈发觉得少年青涩的反应十分可爱，进而继续不遗余力地调戏他。

“方才让小少爷脱我的衣服，怎么到现在连衣服边都没有碰着啊？”博洋挑起少年尖尖的下巴，眼神里满是促狭，就差没吹个响亮的口哨了。

“刚才都不算数！”被激起了好胜心，宇野昌磨大着胆子伸手摸上了青年胸口，在即将探进去的一瞬间又偃旗息鼓，“对不起哦，天天。”

他颤抖着双手扒开赤色和服的衣领，又揭开白色的丝绸里衬，直到最里面的和服内衣。圆润的肩头逐渐暴露在空气里，小巧的锁骨和一大片雪白细腻的胸膛出现在视野里。

这种一层一层剥开礼物的感觉过于美好，以至于少年瞪着那片被灯光染上一层暧昧橘色的肌肤不敢下手。樱粉色的乳粒在衣襟下若隐若现，青年美人卧在褥子上，神情慵懒又迷人。

“还愣着作甚”

“摸我。”

像是得到了圣旨，昌磨探入了半开的衣襟拈住了一边凸起的乳粒，用拇指试探地按压着。另一只手则是掀起了和服的下摆，抚上纤细的腰身。手掌心不断摩挲着给他娇嫩触感的肌肤，连背后脊线消失的尾椎骨也不放过。

“唔……嗯……”细小的嘤咛出现在房间里，无疑是对少年最大的鼓励，他更为激动的用力抚摸起来，揉捏着青年软软的乳肉。酥酥麻麻的快感引得青年带奢鼻音的呻吟，就在他意乱情迷时，少年彻底扒开了他的衣领，含住了他的乳粒。

他再也装不出游刃有余的模样，无力的躺在少年身上，娇喘连连。挺翘的臀肉被昌磨肆意揉搓着，他浅浅的叫着，下意识的把乳头更加送入到少年口中。

锋利的牙齿在乳尖上留下一道道红痕，和透明的口水，看起来无比色情。“啊……停下！”少年像吸奶一样用力吮吸着乳肉，快感夹杂着痛感让他心里发慌。

昌磨闻言听话的，恋恋不舍的停下了所有动作，尝过情欲的身体从骨子里钻出丝丝瘙痒，让青年直想骂一顿不知道该说傻还是听话的少年。他瞪了他一眼，眉目含情，暗自下了决心要掰回一局。

掏出早已准备好的润滑剂，撩起和服的下摆细细涂抹在小穴上，不出意料的雪白皮肤，又细又直的双腿和腿间漂亮的性器一览无余。少年被这煽情一幕刺激到的分身瞬间有了反应，高高的翘着，彰显着存在感。

博洋跨坐在昌磨腿上，抬起臀部把滑腻腻的手指捅了进去，温柔又沙哑的呻吟回荡在温暖的房间里。连接处咕啾咕啾的水声清晰的传入两人耳中，青年毫无羞耻心的摆动着细腰，直到探入两根、三根手指。

少年的分身已经硬得发痛了，就在他因为忍耐而急出了一身汗时，那个因为疲惫而沙哑的不行的声音响了起来，“干我，快。”

宇野昌磨如蒙大赦，挺着腰对准小穴，狠狠撞了上去，破开了身上人的身子，凶狠地挺入到最深处。青年骑在昌磨身上，迎合着腰力前后摇晃着臀部，饱满的臀肉因为动作而微微颤动。

因为姿势的原因性器总是肏干到了身体的最深处，引得博洋除了呻吟再说不出一句话来。滑落到一半的和服遮掩了两人相连接的地方，青年两条细腿紧紧夹在少年的腰身上，瘦弱的身体在空中随之震动。

他无助的仰着头，勾人的眼睛微闭，小嘴不断溢出破碎的呻吟，层层叠叠的和服勾勒出他纤细的腰肢，就在他沉溺于快感无法自拔时，一直表现得乖巧的少年猛地掀起他的身体，把他压在榻榻米上。

鼻尖上布满了细细的汗珠，黑色的短发也被汗水浸湿了，少年像是委屈，嘟囔着说：“天天，怎么办，你里面太舒服了……我、我忍不住了……！”话音未落，他就大开大合的操弄起来。

“哈啊…嗯……”

“唔……慢一点啊……闭嘴！”

青年羞红了脸，玩闹一样捶打在少年的肩膀上，不能撼动身上人分毫。青丝如瀑布一样铺了一地，少年拾起一缕发丝，嗅着他的发香，一边把滚烫的精液射进了青年肠道的最深处……


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※此章无车有虐，有轻微柚天、方天成分，520快乐啊各位(❁´︶`❁)

肆

吉原那场奢靡的花魁游街已经过去数月了，人们谈论的最多的，不是花降楼里最明艳不可方物的倾城凤羽，就是名为琥珀的色子和他的恩客。这恩客的身世即使是在贵人如云的吉原里也数一数二，正是宇野家的嫡长子，铁板上的继承人。

花街里从最为低贱的游女，到风头正盛的倾城，没有一个是不羡慕琥珀的。毕竟不是谁都有这么好命，能得到一位恩客如此大手笔的花钱。据说初夜当天，就拍出了一个天价，后续更是无论宇野少爷当天有无登楼，都早早支付夜渡费。

幻想着一步登天的色子、娼妓们，前赴后继的使出各种手段勾引这位人傻钱多的年轻少爷，却没有一个成功的。即使中了最烈性的春药，兴奋到裤子湿了一大片，他也能硬撑着，直到投入他小情人的怀抱。

然而，就在人们轰轰烈烈的讨论“那妓子到底给宇野少爷下了什么迷药”时，他们口中的主人公之一，宇野少爷从花街里消失了。连续一个月没有登楼，即使来了也只是匆匆忙忙带个口信。

无人知晓宇野家的仆从说了什么，只是不少人看到，向来颜色姝丽的琥珀面色苍白，涂了丹蔻的指甲勾破了手心。

“听说了吗，那位‘大小姐’，终于失宠了！”

“真的假的，宇野少爷不是一直非他不娶的架势吗？”

“我骗你作甚，宇野少爷已经一个月没来找他了。就在上周，连夜渡费也断了。本田老爷想指名他，被他一口回绝了，你是没看到鹰村那个脸啊……啧啧啧。”

“我听说他在用自己的钱抵夜渡费呢，跟着他的小林说亲眼看到他荷包已经空了一大半了。”

“没想到‘大小姐’也有今天，看他还傲什么傲。都是被卖到这里的，他有什么资格拿鼻孔看人，还以为自己是金家大少爷呢！”

“宇野少爷不要他了吗？那太好了，我是不是有机会了！”

“呸，不要脸，你有我们‘大小姐’床上伺候男人的风骚劲儿吗？宇野少爷怎么可能看上你这种松货~”

“我哪有！我哪有！”

几个倚门卖笑的色子叽叽喳喳笑闹成一团，没有注意到一个风华绝代的身影出现在他们身后。

“呵…这么喜欢嚼舌根，就不怕哪天把自己的舌头嚼烂了吗？”

“我不介意……拿你们那几块碎肉去喂狗。”

男人朱唇轻启，上挑的丹凤眼勾勒出妩媚的弧度。清冽如泉水的嗓音轻柔的在人们心上拂过，话语中的恶意却听了让人胆寒。

“倾、倾城大人……是我们失态了。”

几个小年轻吓得脸色苍白，唯唯诺诺的挤在一起，低着头不敢造次。

“下次再让我听到有人背后造谣楼里的色子，我会代替鹰村掌你们的嘴。”

轻飘飘的落下一句话，羽生结弦撑着油纸伞从他们身旁走过，只留下一个摇曳着长长和服下摆的背影。

“凤羽大人什么时候和‘大小姐’关系这么好了？从来没听说过啊……”

“莲华大人失势之后，琥珀就一直跟着凤羽大人了吧。只是凤羽大人对后辈总是笑眯眯的，从来没见过他替别的什么人出头，也不知道他跟‘大小姐’原来关系这么好。”

“一直都是伺候人气最高的倾城诶，楼主大人是真的很器重琥珀，是想把他作为倾城培养的吧。”

“唉，有些人真是好命，什么好事都给他占去了，我怎么就没有这样的运气……”

好……命吗？

坐在不远处樱花树下的青年神色惆怅而落寞，他起身离去，不愿再听莺莺燕燕对他的评头论足。不知不觉走到一片幽静的竹林处，那里是他内心苦闷之时，可以稍稍躲避烦恼的地方。

因为见惯了吉原里的华丽浪漫、纸醉金迷，再加上曾有色子在此自杀的传说，无论恩客还是色子，都不喜这片清丽的景色。即使是助手们白天做活路过时，也都会加快步伐，根本不会停留。

于是，这里就成了金博洋的净土。和花降楼格格不入的画风，能让他暂时忘记自己身陷囹圄。竹林的清香总让他想起年幼时，窗外伴他入眠的那一抹翠色。

至于自杀的传说，他从来不放在心上。相反，他还对这位不知名的前辈，有了隐隐的惺惺相惜之感。

夜深人静之时，他不禁又想起了自己年幼的爱人。十五岁相认至今，他刚刚年逾十九，却在花降楼里看惯了人情冷暖。他的心上人堪堪十七，贵为家族继承人，却被保护得还是个什么都不懂的孩子。

这一段不平等的恋情注定艰难。想起宇野家仆带来的话，他忍不住叹息。

“少爷说他最近有些事，不方便来找您，但他很想念您。您不用担心他，在楼中照顾好自己，吃穿用度千万不要节省，耐心的等候少爷就好了。”

那忠心耿耿的仆从犹豫了一瞬，噗通一声跪了下来，说道：“这些话本不应该由小人说的，但小人实在不忍心少爷再受苦了。”

“其实，少爷今年上了大学，本不该有时间经常来见您，是他几次三番逃课来的。上个月在准备来看您的时候，被前来作客的老祖宗撞个正着。家主大人和老祖宗到学校一调查，十分震怒，逼迫少爷与您做个了断，少爷不肯，老爷和老祖宗就禁了少爷的足。少爷依然不肯，老爷和老祖宗就断了少爷的生活费。”

“少爷向来花钱不懂节约，又没有其他收入，现在您的夜渡费都是从少爷这些年来仅剩的一点点私库出的，已经快要坚持不住了。少爷急得嘴角起了燎泡，只能绝食向家主大人和老祖宗抗议，到今天已经是第三天了。”

说着他“咚咚咚”磕了三个响头，“小人从小就跟在少爷身边，知道金少爷人有多好。小人斗胆猜测，您肯定跟小人一样，见不得少爷受苦。小人自然不愿做那拆散鸳鸯的恶人，只是想着金少爷下次再见到少爷时，能劝劝少爷，和老爷、老祖宗服个软，好好念书。等少爷学成，接手家族以后，能看到您和少爷走到一起，小人这一生也就没有遗憾了。”

金博洋已经记不起自己怎么把人送走的，只知道自己当时手脚冰凉，心也如坠了冬天里的冰窖一般。

他的身边，只有昌磨一人了。

而现在，连这最后仅存的温暖也要被夺走。

在花降楼里，恩客第一次登楼称为初会，第二次称为里，到第三次登楼之前都不能跟色子发生关系，第三次以后客人才能正式成为色子的熟客。

因为有这些规矩，花降楼不适合不选择固定娼妓的年轻客人。宇野昌磨这般有钱又专情的年轻客人，在花降楼里已是多少年来的头一个。

有多少人嫉妒、诋毁他们，就有多少人期待着他们终成眷属。那些被恩客残忍抛弃的妓子们，都期盼着一个好的结局，把他们的爱情视为治愈心中伤痕的希望。

不，这个世界上本就没有希望……否则，被爱情“滋润”的他，心中的伤口为何还不见愈合的影子？

他不知道自己对少年的情感是否称得上爱情，他只知道从那鲜活的生命中，他能看到幼时那个无忧无虑的自己，看到那个干净、快乐的自己。

也许他也是自私的吧，否则为什么明明猜到枕边人的闲暇时间多得不正常，却从未问过一句呢？

因为你不敢赌，不敢亲手把少年推向那个你未知的世界，心中一个声音答道。是的，他不确定见识过外面的人，羽翼渐丰少年是否还愿意回到他的怀抱。

温柔乡即是英雄冢，他正把单纯的、一心一意的爱着他的少年，一点一点溺死在他满是脂粉气的怀抱里。

他就是这样一个卑鄙无耻的小人。

什么干净、什么快乐、什么美丽……都不过是红颜枯骨、朱阁荒场、镜花水月！愈想心中愈是苦痛，连月下竹林的美景也凄凄如鬼影。

柔和的月光倾泻一地，金博洋坐在石凳上，眉头微蹙，双眼微阖。他拿起攥在手中的尺八，抵在唇边轻轻吹奏起来。

一阵清风拂过，竹叶潇潇作响，仿佛应和着苍凉、空灵的乐声。

一曲毕，纷扰的心绪总算有几分宁静。再睁开眼时，一位儒雅、挺拔的青年竟微笑着，抚掌向他踏步走来。竹节衬得那人身长如玉，明明穿着最时髦不过的西装，金博洋却一瞬间以为自己见到了竹林幻化出的精怪。

“好曲、好曲！周某有幸得闻佳人吹奏一曲。”

剪裁合身的西装突显出青年人的英气，那锐利的气势却又被其温润、周正的五官中和了，舒服的像穿林而过的清风。

“先生过誉了，不知先生如何称呼？”金博洋眼睫微垂，恭顺的低下头，露出一截白得发光的脖颈。

“在下周知方，佳人不介意的话，唤我小周就好”，青年眼中流露出赞叹之意，他拍去身上沾染的竹叶，又作出一副惶恐不安的模样，“无意间唐突了佳人，周某真是罪不可赦。”

“周先生说笑了”，金博洋被他夸张又幽默的语气逗乐了，他掩唇一笑，那一瞬间的风情让人侧目。

“还不知佳人如何称呼？”近看更是把佳人比樱花还要娇艳的容颜收入眼底，周知方却云淡风轻，看着不像在询问妓院里妓子的姓名，倒像是在结识一位竹林深处的隐士。

金博洋自然看出面前之人眼神里毫无楼中恩客常见的淫邪，只有毫不掩饰的欣赏。但被这样一问，又不禁想起自己与面前人身份的不同。那丝丝好感，不自觉的淡去了。

不知为何，他不想让这人喊他的花名。

“这里的人都唤我为琥珀，不过周先生不介意的话也可以唤我的乳名……天天”，金博洋抬起脸，眼神幽幽的扫过青年，“夜深露重，琥珀先行告退，周先生不登楼的话，也早些回家歇息吧。”

佳人微微一欠身，从青年身边走过，齐腰的长发掠起一阵香风，只留给身后人一道曼妙的背影。

青年愣在原地久久回不过神来，脸颊上被发尾扫过的地方还残留着撩人的香气……他跌坐在佳人坐过的石凳上，脸颊死死埋进手里，从指缝间可以看到，那白皙如玉的脸庞已然红得彻底。

他用手背祛除脸上的热度，仿佛想让超负荷跳动的心脏也冷静下来，却无济于事。手指连触摸到被发尾扫到的一小块肌肤，都仿佛被烫到一样，心里战栗不已。

脑海中不断回放着那人的一颦一笑，嘴里轻轻唤着“天天”、“天天”，他的心中竟有了丝丝甜蜜——

遇见你，我的字典里才有了“一见钟情”。


End file.
